Question: Simplify the expression. $(-2t-1)(-5t+7)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-2t-1}$ onto the ${-5t}$ and ${7}$ $ = {-5t}({-2t-1}) + {7}({-2t-1})$ Then distribute the ${-5t}.$ $ = ({-5t} \times {-2t}) + ({-5t} \times {-1}) + {7}({-2t-1})$ $ = 10t^{2} + 5t + {7}({-2t-1})$ Then distribute the ${7}$ $ = 10t^{2} + 5t + ({7} \times {-2t}) + ({7} \times {-1})$ $ = 10t^{2} + 5t - 14t - 7$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 10t^{2} - 9t - 7$